Blind Love
by Onedeep
Summary: In this story Ana Steele is blind because she suffered a car accident, she escapes and starts a new life. What happens when she meets Seattle's most eligible bachelor Christian Grey? What would he think of her? I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES THE STORY LINE IS MINE. I'm not good at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love **

Everything started when I was 12, my parents died in a car accident, I bumped my head so hard during the car accident that I lost my vision, even though I lost my vision I was given up for adoption. When I got adopted at 13 I thought that I was going to have parents again and be happy but boy was I wrong, at the first month the couple were so nice to me I was starting to feel like I have a family again. As the first month went by the couple starting having major arguments. By the third month I was being emotionally and physically abused. I stayed after school everyday until 6 o'clock because my teacher was showing me how to play piano. She said that even if I was blind I could still play it. Ever since I learned how to play it music became my refuge. I used to lose myself in the beautiful sounds of the piano. When I told angie and eric they thought it was so stupid, that how can a blind girl learn anything, that is when they started abusing me emotionally. I still remember like if it was yesterday the first time when they hit me.

_I was coming home from school when I heard loud screaming form the living room. I heard that angie and eric were arguing, I decided to ignore them and went straight to my room. At midnight I heard the door of my room being opened, I felt someone sit next to me in my bed. The person said "you have ruined my life!" he said. I recognized the voice as eric's . I asked him "what have I done?", then he said "ever since we adopted a worthless blind person like you this house is hell, and now I am going to punish you!" he told me to kneel, I did as I was told. The only thing I felt and heard was the sound of a belt and the pain in my back. _

As the months passed by it got worse and worse each time, until I turned 18 and escaped that hell hole, at that point of my life I didn't care if I didn't have nowhere else to go. Thank god that the same day I escaped this lovely women found me her name was Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. She was so sweet that she took care of my injuries and took me to a shelter, but after that I didn't heard of her again. The shelter only gave us three days to stay so I needed to act fast. When the three days were up I still hadn't found another place to live so I ended up in sleeping in the streets for two weeks. I was cold, hungry and in need of a shelter, out of nowhere I heard a young lady told me if I wanted to go to her place for a hot chocolate. I was hungry so I said yes, She introduced herself as Kate Kavanaugh. She got me a job at a small diner where I can play the piano for the customers, the pay isn't that much but its enough to buy food and pay my rent. She was such a blessing to my life and now is currently my best friend. My name is Anastasia Rose Steele and this is the story of my life

**Hey everyone Im new to writing stories so please excuse my spelling and grammar, This idea popped in my head and I decided to make it a fifty shades of grey fanfiction. I hope you guys like it and please review I know its short but I will make them longer Thanks for stopping by and giving it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as my alarm clock rang, I wish I could see the daylight again, see the stars and the moon again. I would give anything to have my vision back, but I guess I'll never know because I don't have enough money to afford an appointment with a specialist. I don't know where would I be right now if it wasn't for kate, she literally takes care of me, like putting my clothes in order so I can choose whatever and it would still match or buying me a wristwatch that rings every our so that I could know what time it could be. I'll be forever in debt with her. As I get my stick I make my way down to the kitchen where I can smell chocolate chip pancakes being made. The only good thing about being blind is that you have to learn how to use your other four senses. As I got to the kitchen I hear Kate say "good morning Ana!"she says excited, I wonder why. "Good Morning Kate" I say.

"I want to ask you something", she says

"What can I help you with?"

"You know my boyfriend Elliot right, well yesterday he asked if I knew anybody who knows how to play piano, and I said yes Ana knows how to play piano.", I can sense that she is getting excited.

"Does he want me to play the piano somewhere?", I ask wondering.

"No, well yes. He wants to know if you can play the piano at the charity event next saturday?"

I have heard of that event before, they say only the finest and richest people g, even if it's a charity event. "I don't know Kate, that place will be full of fancy people, in fact I think they might make fun of me because I'm blind besides I have nothing wear, not that I care because I can't see myself,." but I will be worried of how other people might look at me." I said

Kate sighs and I feel her walk and stand in front of me, "Ana you don't know how gorgeous you are.", she says while running her fingers threw my hair. "Promise me you'll think about it", she says with hope in her voice.

"Okay Kate, I promise I'll think about it", I say nodding my head, "But if I do go, you have to pick my dress out because I imagine that the people who go will be dresses very elegant."

She lets out a giggle, "Steele, do you think I would miss a chance to finally dress you up like a Barbie?" I giggle and think, of course not. Ever since I've known Kate she's been wanting to take me out and go to places but, I always think what's the use if I can't see anything.

After we eat breakfast Kate drove me to the small diner. Ass the day passes by, I've been thinking a lot of what Kate told me this morning, and I'm starting to like the idea. People will be able to see that just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm useless, I can show them that just because doesn't mean I can't achieve anything. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Stephanie one of the waitresses call my name.

"Ana!"

"Yes Stephanie?"

"There is someone looking for you.", that is kind of odd, nobody ever visits me.

"Okay, can you show me where they are?"

"Of course, Ana", she says taking my hand and leading me to the person.

"Hello Anastasia, do you remember me I'm Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, I hope you remember me because I remember you very well." I hear her sweet voice filled with kindness and I reach out for her and she hugs me really tight.

"Dr. Trevelyan! It's so nice to hear from you" I say happy that I get to talk to her again.

"Yes Anastasia, I was walking by and I recognized you, look at you, you're so beautiful much better than the last time I saw you. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep in touch with you, I had to do a lot of shifts at the hospital and by the time I went back to look for you, you were already gone and please call me Grace.", she says sadly.

"I know, but I'm still grateful that you helped me. Two weeks after I left the shelter a young lady found me and offered me help when I needed it and at this point she's now my best friend."

"That's good, oh and while I'm here I want to give you an invitation to my charity event it's next Saturday." She says putting an envelope in my hand. "I can send one of my drivers to come and pick you up for a ride?".

"Don't worry Grace, that won't be necessary since I'm going to be the one playing you're piano at the event." I said now deciding that I will go to charity event. "Elliot asked me if I can play the piano for the event." I say.

"You know Elliot?", she asks me carefully.

"Yes I know him he is my best friend's boyfriend!"

She gasps, "Kate is you're best friend?, how wonderful. "

"Yes, she is the one who helped me.", I say happy.

"Perfect, I would Like to keep in touch with you from now on, so if you need my help or just want to talk please tell Kate to call me, I really want us to be friends."

"Me too Grace, thank you for everything.", she hugs me tightly and kisses me on my cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Darling.", with that she leaves and I return on playing the piano for the customers. The rest of the evening passed by fairly quickly. As always Kate picked me up, on the way home I told her that I will play the piano at the event and she got so excited. She started talking about how we will go shopping for shoes, dresses, makeup, and all the things we need to make ourselves look like supermodels. I told her I was just going to buy a dress, but she said not to worry that she was going to buy us everything. I told her not to but she insisted, I know that if I start an argument with Kate, I will never win so I just gave up. When we got home, Kate made dinner and it was delicious, chicken breast, mushroom and asparagus sautéed in a garlic butter sauce, with a side of roasted red potatoes. We finished our dinner and said our goodnights.

When I get to my room I close the door and I ask myself a question that I always ask. Will there ever be someone out there who will love me? Will I ever have a wonderful man who will protect me and cherish me?

_**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER AND THAT ARE NOW FOLLOWING THE STORY. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS MANY TIMES AS I CAN. IF THERE IS ANYBODY WHO CAN GIVE ME TIPS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME I WOULD GLADLY TAKE ANY ADVICE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE SO I DECIDED THAT ON THIS CHAPTER I WANT TO BRING OUT CHRISTIANS POINT OF VIEW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AS I SAID BEFORE IM TRYING TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HANG ON TO A STORY AND WAITING FOR THE AUTHORS TO UPDATE. WELL HERE IS CHRISTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW.

It's 7:30 in the morning and I'm making my way to GEH, when I'm just about to enter the building I hear my phone ring. I look at my screen to see who it is and I see my mom's name.

"Good Morning, Mother", I say.

"Good Morning, darling how are you?", she says softly.

"I'm fine mom, to what do I owe this early phone call to?" I say walking into my office.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to attend the charity event tomorrow?"

"Yes mom, in fact I want to be there early so that I can avoid being the spotlight." I groan internally, because it's a pain in the ass passing by all the cameras.

"Of course Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow then take care."

"Okay, bye Mom.", once we finish saying our goodbyes, I sit down in my chair and think, damn I need a sub. I haven't had one for a month, usually Elena looks for them, presents them to me and if I like them, then we'll sign a contract indicating our hard and soft limits. That is the only way I feel that I can get control, I usually get anything I want done just because I have a pretty face and I own one of the most successful companies in the United States. If they only knew what I do on weekends, some will find it sick, others arousing. It all depends on your Point of view and for me that lifestyle is one of the ways I can control my life.

My day was filled with meetings, signing contracts, and giving orders. Owning a company may be stressful but it's worth it once you've seen the profit. It's almost 8:00 in the night and I see that Taylor is already in the SUV waiting for me. I wish I had a sub waiting for me in the playroom, that way I can relieve all the stress I have. I get home and I can smell Gail's food from outside of my apartment, that woman sure knows how to cook, when she sets the table I sit down and eat the delicious food she made, she excuses herself and leaves. Sometimes I want to have someone to have dinner and spend time with, but I know that's it's impossible for me to have a normal relationship, knowing the cold hearted bastard that I am I could never make any women happy. I sigh and think of how fucked up I am. I know that I am rich but what is the use of having everything when I have a dark soul. I stand up running my fingers through my hair and go to my office here at my apartment, I finish reading and signing some contracts, when I finish I look at the clock and see that it's 2:30 am already. I brush my teeth and lay down in the bed I know I don't sleep much, but I have to try.

I wake up shaking and sweating from the nightmare I had, of course I know it's the same nightmare every night, but it always gets to me. Seeing the crack whore laying on the ground, while the pimp uses me as an ash tray, burning my chest and back. I get up from the bed and play the piano I felt like playing music, it always seemed to calm ever since I was little. I start playing Transcriptions by Bach, it's a sad tune but it relaxes me, once I finish playing a few other songs I go back to bed, thank god that I didn't have any nightmare through the rest of the night.

I wake up in the morning 10 minutes before my alarm clock, I always wake up before my alarm clock. I look threw my phone and see a text message from my sister Mia saying that if I want to be there early then I should come at 5:00 pm because by 5:30 the paparazzi is already crowded waiting for the people to come. I send her a text back saying that I will be there by five.

When it's time for me to get ready, I take a shower and dress in my Armani suit comb my hair and my favorite cologne. I call Taylor to tell him I'm ready to leave. I got to my mom's house to see that Mia and her were ready, my mom was wearing a long champagne colored evening gown and Mia was wearing a violet purple strapless gown.

"Hello mom, Hi Mia, you both look beautiful." I say as I kiss my mom's cheeks and hug Mia.

"Hey, Christian did you finally bring a date?" Mia asks smirking at me.

"No, you know that I never bring a date with me." I reply glaring at her.

"Mia stop teasing you're brother!.", my mother says scolding my sister. She just rolls her eyes at my mom, and now it's my turn to smirk at her. My dad soon comes down and says "We should get going Elliot and Kate are probably already there, with her special guest. Who is she by the way?", my father asks. Hmmmm I wonder who is the guest too.

"Her name is Anastasia she's going to be playing the piano in the event for the guests." She says cheerfully.

"Do you know her mom?", Mia asks.

"Yes, I knew her way before Kate did, it's a long story."

"Well we should get going before the paparazzi get there." My dad says, all the four of us headed out and drove our way to the place where the event will take place.

Once we get there I see that Elliot and Kate are already there with a glass of Chardonnay in there hand. We say our hello's, and talk for a bit, I decide that I want to take a look around. I was just walking around when I hear the melody of a piano, I follow the sound and it leads me to the great ball room. In the piano bench I see a head of long gorgeous brown locks curled to perfection. The woman was wearing a long grey silk evening gown that caressed her flawless body, she's beautiful. I walk around to see her face, I almost gasp when I saw her beautiful face she was absolutely flawless. I noticed that she had her eyes closed, I just stand there watching her play. It amazes me to see how she can play the piano without even looking at the keys. When she's done playing she stands up, opens her eyes, but she doesn't look at me, has she even noticed me, she's just looking straight ahead.

"Ana!, Where are you?", I turn my head around to see who it is, then I hear her voice "I'm here Kate!", I turn to look back at her and I see that she's walking straight, she's going to fall! I quickly run to catch her and she lands straight in my arms. I look at her and admire her beauty, I feel like my heart is going to pop out any second. I see that she's still looking straight, then it hits me she's blind.

IM PLANNING ON WRITING ANA'S POINT OF VIEW NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE SO I DECIDED TO IGNORE THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND MOVE ON WITH THE STORY. I DELETED THE POST THAT I DID YESTERDAY BECAUSE I FIGURED THAT IT WASN'T EVEN WORTH ME WRITING A RESPONSE. I LOVE WRITING STORIES, AND A FEW NEGATIVE REVIEWS AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME FROM WRITING MY STORY, EVEN IF IT'S NOT PERFECT, ANYWAYS HERE IS ANA'S P.O.V.

"Ana, wake up!", I feel Kate pulling my blanket away. I groan and turn to the other side.

"Anastasia, if you don't wake up this instants, I will be forced to throw cold water at you!", she says scolding me.

"Really Kate, why in the world are we getting up so early, it's Saturday, were supposed to be sleeping in." I reply.

"Today is the charity event and we need to get ready, besides we have to be there early so that you can practice some songs in the piano that they have over there.", she says.

"Fine." I say, she grabs my hand and helps me stand up.

We finish getting ready to go and eat breakfast at IHOP. Has practically been a tradition of us to go to IHOP every saturday. When we get there I ordered a Vanilla flavored iced coffee and a order of Strawberry cheesecake pancakes. Kate orders a ham and cheese omelette and hot chocolate.

"After we eat we need to go pick up our dresses." , she says drinking a sip from her hot chocolate. I have a feeling that this day were going to be so busy.

Just Like I thought, Kate has been taking me from one place to another. She says that we have to look gorgeous tonight, I hear her say excitedly.

"Kate where are we going right now?" I ask her

"it's already 1:00 pm so we are heading to the salon, oh Ana tonight is going to be amazing, will you participate for the first dance auction?", she replies.

"What's that?", I ask her.

"It's like bidding except that, gentlemen are bidding on you so that they can have a dance with you." , she explains to me, shit I don't know how to dance.

"Kate I don't know how to dance, I barely know how to walk in heels, the only reason I can walk in them is because you've literally forced me too."

"Ana it's not a hard dance you just move your feet and hold on to the person you are dancing with, when we get home, we'll practice a little don't worry you'll be fine." She says and I feel her hold my hand. I sigh just hope that I won't do anything stupid. I feel the car stop when Kate says" Were here." I hear the car door open and close, then Kate opens my door and takes my hand walking me to the salon. Kate takes me to a chair and tells me to sit down. I sit down and then I hear her say,

"We have an appointment here at 1:30,", she says, then I hear a woman's voice which I guess is the receptionist.

"What is your name ma'am?"

"It's two people, Kate Kavanaugh and Anastasia Steele." Kate says, I hear pages being flipped, must be the schedule book.

"Ah there are your names, please walk straight, then turn to your left. There are two stylist waiting for you.", the woman says.

"Thank you," Kate replies, then I feel her take my hand, "Come on Ana, let's make ourselves beautiful." She says making me giggle. We walk then she sits me down on another chair, except that this one is more comfortable.

"So, are we getting a hair cut?", I ask

"I am but you're not, no way Steele, your hair is shiny, long, and healthy. I would die just to have my hair as long as yours, it's almost touching your ass." She says running her fingers through my hair.

"I need to cut my hair because the ends are dry and split, I use to many heat tools and products that damage the hair really bad," she adds, I have never done anything to my hair this going to be the first time, I wish I could see myself, I haven't seen myself since I was 12, that was 8 years ago. I get pulled out of my thoughts when I feel someone combing my hair.

"Hello darling,", I hear a young woman's voice

"Hi, are you going to do my hair and makeup?", I ask her.

"Yes, my name is Monique, what is yours?", she says.

"Anastasia Steele, at your service ma'am, but you can call me Ana.", I say through a giggle remembering that my father used to say that.

"Nice to meet you Ana, you have very healthy hair. Have you ever used heat products?", she asks me .

"No, this will be my first time." I reply.

"Well then let's get started, how do you want your hair?"

"Umm, hold on,", I tell her I'm going to ask Kate because she is the expert between us two.

"Kate, how should I do my Hair?"

"Something simple, just some curls and a side clip to add a little sparkle." She says.

"Okay and for the makeup?", Monique asks.

"I just want something natural, not dramatic but something you can notice.", I say.

"Excellent, simple, but elegant." She says.

"What are you going to do to your Hair Kate?", I ask her.

"I want an updo and as for the makeup, I do want something a little dramatic like a smoky eye.", she says to me.

We finish getting our hair and makeup done. Kate says that we are going to pick up our dresses. I wonder what kind of dress did she get me.

"Wait for me here, I'm going to go get the dresses." Kate says.

"Okay, hurry up I don't want to be alone in the car." I say.

"I won't take long."

A few minutes later I hear the car door open.

"I'm back, its 2:45 already so we better hurry up and go change because we need to be there by 4:30." Kate says. When we arrive to the apartment Kate helps me change into the dress, making sure I won't mess up my hair or makeup. I run my hands in the fabric of the dress it feels like silk caressing my skin. I touch the neckline and feel crystal like beads.

"What color is the dress Kate?" I ask her.

"It's a silver grey dress, you look beautiful Ana, I wish you could see yourself." , she says with sadness in her voice.

"I know I wish I could see myself too, but it doesn't matter because the beauty that is important is the one that I have in my heart. The physical beauty isn't important." I say.

"That's the spirit, now let's do some practice with the dance, I'm gonna go get your heels.", she says. When she comes back she helps me put my heels on, god it feels so weird to wear heels, I think I'm still breaking them in. She teaches me step by step how to dance. It would be so much easier if I didn't have heels on.

"Well it looks like you got the hang of it, Elliot's gonna be here any minute now." Kate says and just as she finishes the sentence, we here the doorbell ring.

"That must be Elliot, I'm gonna open the door." She walks to the door with her heels clicking on the floor. I test out walking in the heels again, I feel really tall, I wonder how many inches they are, Kate didn't tell me, she only told me that they are tall because I'm so short.

"Ana this is my boyfriend Elliot", Kate says happily, I can tell by the sound of her voice that she is completely in love.

"Nice to meet you Elliot." I say putting my hand out so that he can shake it, out of nowhere he pulls me in a big bear hug. I hear Kate giggling.

"Nice to finally meet you Little Lady, Kate talks about you all the time.", he says letting me go.

"I hope only good things." I reply smiling.

"Of course, she loves you like a little sister, and now consider me a big brother.", he says through a chuckle.

"Thank you, Elliot.", I say.

"Well we should get going." Elliot says and Kate grabs my hand and takes me to the car.

When we get to the place where the event is, Kate takes me to the main ball room so that I can practice some songs. She told me that Elliot and her are gonna go look around.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be fine alone.", she asks me.

"Yes Kate don't worry, I'm just gonna play some tunes to get me warmed up." I reply.

"Well if you need anything just shout my name or Elliot's okay."

"Okay don't worry, it's not like if I'm gonna fall or anything", I say smirking.

"Alright then Steele.", and with that I hear her walk away. I make sure and touch if a piano bench is there and I sit on it, I glide my fingers through the keys testing out their sound. I start playing "The Descent" by Michele McLaughlin. The musical notes fill my mind with peace and relax my body. I keep playing until I hear Kate say

"Ana!, where are you?"

"I'm here Kate!", I say, standing up and walking straight. Next thing I know is that I'm falling, but I land in a pair of strong arms. The person holds me in their arms for about 4 minutes and we just stay still until he clears his throat and puts me at my feet.

"Are you okay miss?", oh god that voice, it's making my knees weak and my insides melt.

"Yes, Thank you so much for catching me, Mr.", I say blushing.

"Grey, Christian Grey, you're welcome Miss?" he asks for my name.

"Anastasia Steele at your service, Sir." I say smiling and I hear him suck in a sharp breath. I put my hand out so that he can shake it but instead he grabs it and kisses my hand, which causes me to blush even more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele, so you are Kate's special guest?", he asks me.

"I'm a special guest? I'm just playing the piano for the event." I say if it's no big deal.

"I must say, you play very beautiful, I play the piano my self", he says. Then I hear heels clicking in the floor.

"There you are Ana, I see that you have met Christian, he's Elliot's brother." Kate says.

"Yes, it's sad that I have to be related to that idiot." Christian says making me giggle.

"Well, that idiot happens to be my boyfriend, come on Ana, Carrick and Mia want to meet you." She takes my hand.

"I'll come with you." I hear Christian say.

Kate walks me there and I'm immediately wrapped into a warm hug from Grace.

"How are you Sweetheart?" Grace asks me.

"I'm fine, what about you." I ask her.

"Never been better, Let me introduce you to my family, this is Mia my daughter," She tells me and I'm greeted again by another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"HI!, I'm Mia. You're so pretty.", she says cheerfully and letting me go.

"Nice to meet you too Mia, and thank you. I bet you're beautiful too", I say smiling at her, even though I can't see her. Then she introduces me to Carrick her Husband.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ", I say putting my hand out and just like everyone of the Grey's he pulled me in a hug.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Carrick."

"Ana already met Christian!" Kate blurts out. I feel his eyes on me and I sense that tonight is going to be a long and interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ANA/CHRISTIAN P.O.V, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

Ana's P.O.V

"Ana already met Christian!" Kate blurts out. I feel his eyes on me and I sense that tonight is going to be a long and interesting night.

"Oh really?" Grace asks.

"Yes, I just met her a few minutes ago, she would of probably broken her neck." Christian says with a smooth, sexy voice, with a hint of concern.

"Ana! You told me you wouldn't fall." Kate scolds at me.

"You were calling my name and I forgot that I was on a stage so I just walked, but thankfully here catched me before anything happened. I say blushing a crimson red.

"Well Ana, tell us about yourself." Carrick asks me.

We walk to the table and they bring us a bottle of wine.

"So how old are you Ana?" Mia asks me, she always sounds so happy.

"I'm 20, what about you?" I ask her.

"I'm 20 too, can I ask you a personal question?, but please don't get offended." Mia asks a little nervous.

"Umm sure." I say hoping it doesn't involve part of my past.

"How do you know how to play piano, if you're blind" She asks.

"Mia!, Ana you don't have to answer that question, please forgive Mia she's just curious." Grace tells me.

"No it's ok Grace," I say through a giggle, "I learned how to play piano when I was already blind, I had some complications in my life and music was my only escape. I feel his eyes on me again, I wonder what color are they. Mia gasps and says "Just like Christian, mom!"

"Yes, Christian knows how to play the piano too" Grace responds.

"I know he told me", I say

We talk a little more, then Carrick announces that guests will be arriving soon. I feel someone grab my hand, a big soft warm hand. It almost covers all of my hand.

"Come on, were gonna go to where our main table is." I feel him whisper in my ear, so close that I can feel his lips barely touching my ear.

"Okay." I respond while blushing, then I hear him chuckle, he must be enjoying my shyness. I hear Mia gasp and whisper to Grace, "Mom look!, he's walking her to the table."

"Don't mind them, nobody has ever seen me interact with a women." Well, shit he must be gay,

"Oh, gay?" I say without thinking and I feel him hold my hand tighter and his body tense.

"I am far from gay, Miss Steele, besides I like to keep mi personal life private." He says in a low voice, almost a growl.

"I'm sorry please excuse my question, ." I tell him embarrassed of my self, whatever happened to my mouth filter.

"Apology accepted Miss Steele." I can feel that he is smiling. I feel him slip an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side then he sits me down on a chair, then I feel him brush his hand across my bare back as he removes his arm, leaving my body feeling cold, wanting the warmth of his body next to mine.

"Thank you." I say as I feel him sit next to me.

"Your Welcome, Miss Steele." Does he have to talk with that voice all the time. I hear people talking so I'm assuming that event has started. It takes about 30 minutes until I hear a lot of voices, then I hear a man talking in a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Coping Together Charity Ball, we are so happy to have you here and we hope you enjoy your evening, and remember this is for a good cause!" I hear him say and everybody starts applauding, so I just start doing the same. They serve us dinner and the food was delicious, thank god Kate showed me how to use the spoons, forks, and knifes for this event. While we were eating, I hear Elliot and Kate talking, they sound so in love. I sigh and think of how my life would be if I could see. Would I have a boyfriend like Kate? Would I have a better job? Would I have a better life? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Christian call my name.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Are you alright Miss Steele?" he asks me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be alright?", I ask putting a fake smile on.

"I saw your face expression go sad, more like depressed.", he says.

"Oh it's, nothing to worry about." I hear him whisper something to himself but I couldn't catch what he said.

"Ana it's time for you to play the piano, it's already set and I told the host that you are blind." Grace tells me, and suddenly I feel nervous, praying to God that I won't make a fool of myself on the stage. "Okay thank you, Grace." I say to her while standing up, "I'll take you, Darling." Grace says, but then Christian says "It's fine mom I'll take her.". I hear her mutter an okay, and Christian takes my hand and walks me to the stage, while we were walking I hear some people whispering as we pass by.

"Don't listen to them, like I said before. They aren't used to seeing me with women.", that's really weird, he probably only does hook ups, or he's celibate. He takes me to the stage and tells me that there is a curtain so nobody can see us.

"Thank you for walking me here, I don't want to bother you by walking me everywhere." I say still blushing.

"It's no bother, in fact it's an honor to have a woman as beautiful as you by my side." He replies. God this man is gonna make me stay flushed all night.

"Thank You," I respond back and he sits me on the piano.

"I'll be near to catch you if you fall again." He says through a chuckle and making me giggle.

"Okay" I say.

I hear the curtains being pulled open, and that's my signal to start playing. First I begin playing some classical songs and as I go through I start playing modern songs. I smile as I close my eyelids and sigh, suddenly I'm by myself surrounded by musical sounds that fill my heart and mind with joy.

Christian's P.O.V

I observe her and listen closely as she plays, her eyes are closed and has smile plastered on her face, a real one, not a fake one like the one she gave me earlier. She looks so peaceful playing the piano, like if it's an escape from the real world. I understand her because that's what music is to me too, an escape from all of my fucked up life. She looks so innocent, so pure, like if she doesn't have a problem in this world, but t the table she said that she had some complications in her life, so she must have a past. She plays every song with perfection, not a single mistake. This woman has beguiled me in just a few hours. I usually have women throw themselves at me because of my looks, money, and power, but then again Anastasia Steele isn't any ordinary women, she can't see me, therefore I know that she won't be with me because of my looks, and she doesn't look like a woman who is selfish. As she finishes the last song, everyone stands and erupts with clapping, some commenting on how she didn't even look at the keys, other saying on how beautiful she is. I walk to the stage, grab her hand and walk her off the stage to the table, again people are staring me with disbelief and men are staring at her like if she was the last glass of water in the desert, the thought of other men looking at her in inappropriate ways ignites a sting of jealousy threw my veins. Instead I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her slim waist. It feels so good to have her close to me, I hear a woman in her 40's whisper "She's blind, how can she play the piano like a professional!", I look at her and smirk, she nearly faints.

"What do you think?" I hear Ana's sweet voice.

"Of how you played? I think you played wonderfully, at what age did you start playing piano?"

"I started playing when was 13, it was my only place of happiness." She says with a hint of regret. I know I shouldn't ask this but I'm gonna ask it anyway.

"What happened that made you turn yourself to music?" I ask carefully, not wanting to make her mad. Her face expression goes sad again, shit I fucked it up.

"It's a chapter of my life I don't want to talk about." She says with a monotone voice. "What made you start playing piano?" she asks me as we get to the table, we sit down and I respond "The same as you, problems of my past.". I can't believe I actually said that in public, to a person a barely know.

"I understand, it's an escape from the real world." She says, then Kate butts in.

"Ana your gonna participate in the first dance auction right?" Kate says, what she's gonna dance?

"Yes, hopefully I won't trip in this dress while dancing, I don't want to make a fool of myself." She says, I can tell that she's insecure about herself, Lord she doesn't know how beautiful she is, but don't worry baby you won't be dancing with anyone else if it isn't me.

"Well the first dance auction starts in 30 minutes, so we should go to the powder room to do touch-ups." Mia says

"Sure come on Ladies" Kate says, she takes Ana with them. I just sit there staring at her until I can't see her anymore, she has a fine ass body I must say. Can she be a submissive? A part of me tells me to stay away from her, but my mind is telling me to at least try, maybe I can convince her into being my submissive, but she looks way to innocent to be one. She blushes with anyone who gives her a compliment.

"Christian, you're very fond of Ana aren't you son." My Dad says.

"Come on Dad, what's not to like about her, she's beautiful and sweet." I reply to him.

"Someone got bit by the love bug." Elliot says teasing me.

"Shut the hell up Lelliot!" I say as I glare at him.

"Boys! Behave yourselves." Our Father scolds at us.

"Well, well, well, well, here is our favorite part of the event for us gentlemen. The First Dance Auction!" I hear the Host announce. About 10 young ladies pass including Kate and Mia, then they say Anastasia's name.

"This is the lovely Anastasia Steele, she plays piano and spe-" I cut the host off.

"10,000" I blurt out immediately, and I hear a woman beside our table gasp.

"15,000" I hear a man say from across the room, he looks at me and smirks.

"25,000" I hear another man say, oh hell no they are not gonna win her.

"50,000" I say glaring at both of the fuckers, who are trying to steal Ana from me.

"Looks like we have high rollers in the house tonight." The host says.

"80,000" Another man says, and I turn to look at Anastasia who is red as a tomato. Don't worry baby I'll beat them, no one can win me. I look at all the son of a bitches who bidded on her and glare at them.

"500,000 dollars" I say, the whole room goes silent, then everyone starts whispering.

"Going once, Going twice, done. Looks like we have a winner." The host says a shocked. I don't even bother walking to the stairs, I just go to the stage, grab her waist lifting her up and setting her feet to the floor. I know that by tomorrow the gossip magazines will have a lot to talk about. I wrap my arm around her waist, I look at her face and she's so flushed it looks adorable.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me in the garden?" I ask her.

"No in fact, I want to talk to you." She responds with a little attitude. We walk outside and we sit on a bench.

"Why on earth would you pay 500,000 dollars to dance with me, you could of just asked." She says irritated, her little attitude is making my palms twitchy.

"I'm sure it will be worth every penny, Miss Steele." I say in a low voice.

"How many minutes do we have before the dance?" she asks me with her angelic voice. I can't hold it anymore so I'm just gonna ask her.

"Anastasia would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE I WANTED TO RESPOND TO A GUEST WHO LEFT ME THIS QUESTION "Question! **

**You mentioned that Ana's blindness was caused because of a head injury. Couldn't that be fixed? Aren't there some procedure she can follow to fix it. Don't take this in a negative way because I totally love this story! We all know, she will fall CG because of who he is inside out. So he can't say "it's just a pretty face" because she can't see him. And he can't call himself a monster because Ana will feel that he is a good man on the inside!". FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, AS FOR THE QUESTION, IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY I MENTIONED THAT ANA DOESN'T KNOW IF SHE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN OR NOT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE MONEY TO PAY FOR A SPECIALIST, THEREFORE SHE DOESN'T KNOW IF SHE CAN SEE OR NOT, BUT WE'LL SEE THAT LATER IN THE STORY. **

Ana's P.O.V

"It was nice meeting you too Christian, would you like to come over to Kate's apartment for pizza?" I ask hopefully and I hear him stay quiet, great this is payback for rejecting him.

"I would love to come over, on one condition." He says.

"What is it?" I ask

"I bring the pizza." He says chuckling.

"Deal, see you tomorrow Christian." I say as I feel Kate's hand pull me.

"So do you like my little Bro?" Elliot asks me as we get into the car.

"He's really sweet and such a gentlemen, he was practically by my side all night." I say, it's true he walked me everywhere.

"Looks like Christian isn't gay after all." Kate says, did everyone think he was gay, "I interviewed him a few months before I met Elliot. I asked him if he was gay, he denied it, but I didn't believe him, most of the people who are gay don't like coming out of the closet." She adds.

"Wait, is he the arrogant bastard you said that you went to go interview?" I ask, that can't be possible, he's a gentlemen.

"Were talking about the same bastard, Ana." She says in disbelief, "I don't know what happened to him tonight because he's never that happy, he's always serious or mad, it's like if he has a stick shoved up his ass all the time." She says making me laugh, I laugh so hard that I'm in tears.

"Well, he so doesn't like the guy I just met." I say as I calm myself.

"What did you guys, talk about, I saw you guys walk to the garden." Kate asks me.

"He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him, but I said no. I told him that I can only offer him my friendship, he may be nice and everything but, I'm not stupid to just say yes! I've never had a boyfriend before." I say, I wish I had experience but I don't, in school I barely had any friends.

"Perfect, you never know if he just wants in your panties." Kate snarls.

"Oh please Kate, if it wasn't for his communication with Ana tonight you'll still think he's gay, and now you're thinking that he just wants a quick fuck?" Elliot tells Kate.

"You never know Elliot, he probably only does hook-ups." She responds "You invited him over tomorrow for dinner do you want me to be there?" Kate asks.

"If you want to I don't mind, it's not like if it's a date. It's just two people getting to know each other as friends." I emphasize the word Friends, so that Elliot and Kate could stop thinking wrong.

"We could go to the movies? What do you say babe?" Elliot asks Kate.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I trust your brother enough to leave him alone with Ana." She says worried, I understand her, she doesn't like leaving me alone, so she always leaves me with someone. I feel guilty of taking a part of her life, she should be out going to clubs, going to dates without having to worry about me.

"Go Kate I'll be fine with Christian." I say as I lean forward and start looking for her hand, she takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Alright then." I lean back on my seat and relax. I remember the sound of his voice, it's so sexy and smooth, it just makes my insides melt.

Christian's P.O.V

As I make my way home I can't get Ana off my mind, it still hurts that she rejected me, but she's just trusting her instincts, since she can't see me. I'm never going to tell her my lifestyle, I know that at some point she's going to ask me if I have a girlfriend, everyone does. They don't know that I beat pretty little brown-haired girls into submission. At first I thought if she can be sub, but may the Lord forgive me for even thinking that. When I enter the penthouse, I go straight to my bedroom and lay down in bed. Could I actually be a friend? The only friend I've ever had is Elena, she showed me how to control my world and thrive. If it wasn't for her I don't know how I would live, she helped me start my company. I sometimes wonder where would I be? Who would I be if Grace and Carrick wouldn't adopt me. Would I have more cigarette scars? Thinking about scars I felt some in Ana's skin. When I touched her soft, silky, warm, skin I felt little bolts of electricity go through me, I touched like around 3 scars. I have half a mind to do a background check on her, but I'll trust her with anything she says to me, she doesn't look like a person who lies. I change, brush my teeth and go to the piano I start playing a song that Anastasia was playing at the event, it relaxed me and it seemed to relax her too, I start getting sleepy so I go to bed, only to be haunted by nightmares.

I wake up early as always and check through my emails to see if there is something important that needs to be attended, but I find nothing. I got through my text messages and see a text from Kate.

**Kate: Christian, I'm trusting you to be alone with Ana tonight, but I swear to god if you do anything to her I'll chop your balls off and make you eat them. **

Well she's a feisty one isn't she? How can Elliot put up with her I don't understand.

**Christian: Don't worry Kate, I won't take advantage of her. **

**Kate: You better, or else you know what happens. **

I chuckle while putting my phone away, she seems overprotective. I don't blame her though, if fit was me protecting Anastasia I would have security with her all the time, who am I kidding I know I'll be overprotective even if were just friends. I walk to the kitchen and find Gail ready to take my orders.

"Good Morning , what would you like for breakfast?:" She asks politely, I wouldn't change Gail for nothing in the world, I've had about 3 housekeepers and so far no one beats Gail.

"Good Morning Gail, I would like a ham and cheese egg white omlette with toast, oh and a cup of coffee." I say to her smiling politely, and she smiles back, I know that she doesn't melt at my knees because she's so utterly in love with Taylor. 15 minutes later my breakfast is ready, when I'm done I get up and go to my office to finish some work. When it's almost 6:00 I send a text to Kate.

**Christian: What kind of pizza does Ana like? **

**Kate: She'll eat any kind as long as it doesn't have anchovies. **

I laugh at that I don't like anchovies either, especially in pizza. I order two types of pizza, Ana may want a variety.

Ana's P.O.V

"What time are you gonna leave?" I ask Kate, I'm sitting in her bed with my legs crossed as she chooses what to wear.

"Were leaving at 7:00, Christian should be around 7:15. You'll be fine right?" she asks worried.

"Yes, don't worry Kate, I'll be fine." I respond.

Kate finished getting ready, a few minutes later Elliot arrives. Kate told me that she left clothes for me on my bed so I grab my white cane and head to my room. I grab the clothes and feel what cloth is it, in the first piece of fabric, it feels like denim, I put them on and I grab the next piece of clothing. I grab a vest, What? I throw it back on the bed and grab another fabric, it's a cotton shirt, I try to find where tag is to put it on the right way. Thank God Kate showed me that little trick to put my clothes on right. Just when as I'm finished pulling the shirt over my head, I hear the front door bust open. I quickly grab my white cane and go inside the bathroom. I look for a closet or somewhere to hide, luckily I find a closet but it has boards diving it, I touch the boards and I find a big fluffy blanket, I curl myself into a ball in the bottom section of the closet and cover my body with it, this is one of the good things about being petite you fit in any small places. I reach up to find the door knob and close it as quietly as I can.

"Hurry the fuck up and take everything valuable and check all the rooms." I hear a man growl. Shit, their robbing the place.

I just hope Christian hurries up and takes me out of here.

Christian's P.O.V

I head to the pizza store to order the pizza's, I don't know why I didn't order them before, I guess I spent too much time thinking what kind of pizza she would like, in the end I just chose a hawaiian and a three meat pizza. It takes about 45 minutes for them to be ready, Ana probably thinks that I ditched her. If it couldn't get any worse there was an accident on the road which just made me waste 30 more minutes of my time. It's about 8:30 when I finally get to Kate's apartment, I was about to knock when I notice that the door knob is broken. I open the door and my heart starts picking it's pace, I place the pizza on the table and look around. The whole place is destroyed, who would do this.

"Anastasia!" I scream.

Ana's P.O.V

I hear Christian scream my name and I immediately open the closet door to get out. Thankfully the men who came didn't look in the bathroom closet, I did here a man come inside but he said that there wasn't anything in there. I look for my white stick and get out of the bathroom, I bump into a few things on my way to the living room,

"Christian?" I say and I feel strong arms wrap around me. I feel the scent and warmth of his body, making me feel safe.

"Oh thank God your fine Ana, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He says it all in one breath. "We should call the police, I don't understand how no one heard." He adds, and honestly I don't know either.

"Okay, Can you call the police for me?" I ask him.

He mutters something that sounds like sure and walks away explaining what happened. How can this happen the moment Kate leaves. Does she have any enemies? How am I ever gonna explain this to Kate. I feel Christian take my hand and sit me down on a chair.

"Why did you take so long Christian?" I ask him, I know I should be glad that he at least came but I want to know.

"Well I forgot to order the pizza so I had to wait for them to be ready and on my way here there was a car accident on the street so there was traffic that took me about 30 minutes to get here. I'm sorry I couldn't be on time." He says upset.

"Oh Christian it doesn't matter, the important thing is that you came." I say squeezing his hand showing him that I care. He presses the back of my hand to his lips making me blush and suddenly my stomach rumbles making me giggle. "I'm sorry I didn't have lunch today so I'm really hungry." I add.

"Skipping meals is not healthy, you should eat. Open your mouth." He scolds at me. I open my mouth and he puts a piece of pizza in my mouth, hawaiian my favorite.

"You don't have to feed me, you know." I say as I swallow the piece of pizza.

"I know, but this way I can know that you're actually eating." He says in a serious voice. I think he's not playing.

"You should know that I'm a total fat-ass." I say giggling. I hear him chuckle while he feeds me another piece of pizza and suddenly I hear a loud scream coming from the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY APARTMENT" Kate screams.

"Baby calm down, i'm sure there's an explanation." Elliot says trying to calm her down.

"I HOPE THE FUCK THEY DO! ANASTASIA!, CHRISTIAN!, CARE TO EXPLAIN" she says shouting.

"Kate!, stop fucking screaming you're giving me a headache!, the apartment got robbed while Ana was here. Unfortunately I didn't came on time." Christian says, and I feel Kate immediately checking my head, face and arms to see if i'm injured.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Ana? Did they hurt you?" She asks worried.t

"Don't worry Kate i'm fine, I hid in the closet so that they wouldn't find me." I say and giving her a reassuring smile. Just then I hear the police come, they ask me questions like at what time were, they here. I finish giving the description of what I heard and they tell us to go stay for the night somewhere else because they are going to the some investigation in the place to see if they left any finger prints.

"You guys can stay at my place if you want?" Elliot offers.

"Is that okay with you Ana?" she asks me.

"Fine by me as long as I don't sleep in the streets again." I say giggling softly.

"Again?" Christian asks concerned.

"It's a long story." I say dismissing the subject, I don't really feel comfortable telling him about my past.

"Well, I would like to hear it one day." He says, maybe I'll tell him one day once I trust him more. Not that I don't trust, it's just that I need to know a little more.

"We'll see." I say and I feel his eyes burning through me. Kate makes a bag for me and her, then she tells me it's time to go.

"I'm sorry that this night didn't turn out the way we planned." I say to Christian, I feel him grab my hand and he squeezes it.

"We can always do a rain check." He says.

"Of course, you name the time and day." I reply.

"How about you come over to my place tomorrow for dinner?" He asks.

"Sure just tell write me down the address so I can give it to the cab driver." I say.

"Nonsense, I'll go pick you up at Elliot's place okay?" He says.

"Okay, just tell me at what time should I be ready." I tell him.

"Be ready by 6:30." Christian says in a low sexy voice.

"Can I give you a goodbye hug?" I ask Christian feeling my cheeks heat up, and I feel him wrap his arms around me, tightly, it makes me feel goose bumps on my skin and makes my stomach feel like if I have butterflies in there, I feel his warm breath in my ear whispering goodnight. It's laced with a hint of lust.

"Goodbye, Christian." I say giving him a good squeeze.

Kate and I leave to Elliot's place, and he walks me to the guest bedroom, and tells me that there is a bathroom in the room.

"Do you want something to eat Ana?" Elliot tells me, but I lost my appetite on our way here.

"No thanks Elliot, I'm actually pretty tired and I'd like to go to bed now." I say yawning.

"Okay, Goodnight Ana." He says.

"Goodnight Elliot, oh and say goodnight to Kate for me, please?" I ask him.

"Sure, see you in the morning." And with that he closes the door. I just lay back in the bed and think of what's happened today. It went from a peaceful day to chaos in a matter of minutes. I wonder if he felt the same thing I did, I just hope I won't fall for this man without even knowing anything past his name. I close my eyes and imagine what does he look like? It wouldn't matter because I don't care about how people look like, or how much money they have. I just care about their thoughts and feelings, because personally I think that the way you think and feel describes the person that you are.

Christian's P.O.V

God Ana almost gave me a heart attack today, I'll have Welch look at the CCTV recordings, to see if he can find anything. Thank the Lord she was fine, when she hugged me today, I just wanted to hold her there in my arms and never let her go. I want to protect her from any danger, she's so petite and so defenseless, if she was mine I'll have her locked up here in my penthouse making sure no danger ever approaches her, anyway I'll see her tomorrow and I can't wait to see her again. She has consumed my every thought, from the night that I close my eyes, to the minute I wake up. Anastasia is my obsession, and I know that I won't be able to handle being "just friends".

**SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY, I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO FINISH AND I STILL HAVE A LOT, BUT I MANAGED TO POST THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW, AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS MORE LONGER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED IN TWO DAYS, IV'E BEEN TOO CAUGHT UP ON SCHOOL WORK, IT'S LIKE IF ALL MY TEACHERS DID THIS ON PURPOSE, BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 7 **

Christian's P.O.V

I don't know why did I wake up with such a sour mood today, the most minimal mistake pisses me off in a second. Like in the morning I was walking to a meeting when a woman bumps into me and spills all her coffee in my shirt, she tried cleaning it up, but I didn't let her even touch me. I heard that she did on purpose just to get my attention, but I don't like blondes especially the ones who practically throw themselves at you. Later Elena came and asked me if I already have a new submissive, I almost exploded when she said that because she knows I don't like talking about that at work, so instead she told me that we'll talk later and she left. The only good thing about today is that Ana is coming over for dinner, I keep glancing at the clock to see if it's already time to leave because I can't wait to see her. I look at my watch and see that it's already 6:00, I tell Taylor that it's time to go pick up Ana to Elliot's

Ana's P.O.V

Today has been a nice day, well every day is a nice day since I get to play piano in the diner, my work is enjoyable. Kate picked me up early because I have to go over to Christian's place, I wish I could see what it looked like, from what Kate told me he is very rich because he owns a company, and that most women fall at his feet, she didn't tell me if he was handsome or not, but I don't care. I feel that I'm developing some feelings for a stranger, I know that it's not correct but I can't help it, I feel like if I'm on cloud nine when he touches me.

"Do you want me to do your makeup?" Kate asks me as I fell her sit down on the bed next to me.

"No, I don't want to get used to putting makeup because you won't always be around to help me." I reply

"Okay then, but I have this dress for you, I saw it today on my way to work in the morning. It's a beautiful summer dress and it's light baby blue color so it matches your eyes, I had to get it.

"Oh, Kate you shouldn't have, you know that I would wear anything." I tell her

"Come It's already 6:00 and Christian said to be ready by 6:30" I feel her grab both of my hands and pull me up to my feet. Once I put the dress on she asked me if she can do my hair and of course I said yes, she always does my hair. I tell her to leave it, but she says she likes doing my hair so I just let her. We hear a door knock so I'm guessing that it's Christian.

"Come on, your Prince Charming is here." Kate says chuckling.

"He's not my Prince Charming!" I say as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Whatever you say Honey, but I have a feeling that you are going to find that out tonight." She tells me, and grabs my hand to walk me to where Christian is.

"Hello Kate, Ana." I hear his smooth voice that makes my insides melt. I feel him grab my hand and kisses it, oh such a gentlemen.

"Hi, Christian" I reply.

"You Look, Beautiful." He says

"Thank You." I respond back, blushing again.

"Ready to go"

"Yes, I'll see you later Kate." I say to Kate. Christian grabs my hand and I feel the familiar shock that always happens, maybe Kate is right, I'll ask him tonight if there is any chance. When we get to his place I feel the atmosphere change.

"I hope you like Chicken Alfredo." He says as we walking in.

"Who Doesn't?" I say giggling.

"Women who don't want to eat too much calories." He replies making me giggle. Christian introduces me to Gail, which is his housekeeper/cook, she was so sweet to me. We eat through dinner and it was delicious, he tells me all about his company and talks about all the places he's been at, he even talks to me a little about himself like his birthday, where is he from. I can tell that he is describing it with extra detail so that I can imagine it. If I could at least get my eyes sight back. I wouldn't care if I have to wear glasses, I just wish I could see.

"Ana can I ask you something?" He asks pulling me out of my thoughts

"Sure." I say as I swallow my food.

"Do you think we can ever be more than friends?" He says grabbing both of my hands rubbing his thumbs on the top of my hands "I can't get you out of my mind, I have these feelings growing inside me and I don't know what to do with them" He adds. I was about to answer when his phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment" He says as I feel him stand up.

"Christian" I hear a women's voice call him, then I hear her call him again and I hear heels clicking the floor coming closer.

"Who are you, oh wait don't tell me your Christian's new submissive, you look perfect just his type." She says, Submissive? What the fuck.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Oh Darling you don't have to act with me I know Christian made you sign an NDA, but you don't have to pretend with me, in fact you look to innocent to be involved in BDSM." She says as I feel her sit down next to me.

"What is BDSM?" I ask her, wondering what the fuck is that.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know, remember it's a sexual contract where you submit yourself to a dominant and they take control over your body" She says it like if it's the most normal thing in the world, and suddenly I feel him enter the room.

"ELENA!" Christian shouts making me jump, boy is he mad.

"Gosh Christian, you don't have to scream, I was just meeting your new submissive, she looks to innocent by the way." I feel her stand up.

"Elena shut the fuck up, she's not my submissive" I hear him say in a growl.

"What? But I thought, she looks like your type, petite, light skin and brunette." She says in a gasp.

"No Elena and I want you to get the fuck out right now!" He shouts at her, he sounds so furious.

"I'll talk to you later, you're angry right now" and I hear her heels clicking away till the sound is gone. I feel Christian sit next to me again and we just sit there in silence until I decide to ask for an explanation.

"Christian are you a Dominant?" I ask him carefully, I don't want him to yell at me too. He takes about three minutes to answer me.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Ana, not this soon either, but yes I'm a dominant" He says in a low voice with a hint of shame, I think for a minute and analyze what that woman said to me, she said it's a sexual contract where you submit yourself to a dominant, I decide that I'm just gonna ask him this question straight up.

"Did you want me to be your submissive?" I ask him.

"God no, of course not, you are too sweet, too pure, too innocent for that dark world, that's why I said that it was the best for both of us to not have a relationship and just before I received that phone call I wanted to ask you, if we can have a vanilla relationship, but now I'm sure you don't want nothing to do with me." He says upset, I stand up and walk around carefully trying to not bump into anything, I stop and I feel his heat, so I know that he's behind me. I think for a second about his lifestyle, I've never heard of it before and from his own words he says it's a dark path, my questions are who introduced him to that lifestyle? Why did he choose it? How many of years has he been in it? What is a vanilla relationship?, But then again who am I to judge him. Should I give him a chance? I know that I have feelings for him too so, why not? I turn around and look for his arms, when I feel them my hands make their way to where his neck and I feel him tense up, then I wrap them around his neck. I feel him snake his arms around my waist and hugs me tight, so I just tighten my arms around him too.

"I'm no one to judge you or your lifestyle, Christian." I whisper in his ear, I feel his whole body relax and release a breath of relief, he pulls away and I feel him grab my face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful Ana, Inside out." I feel his breath on my face and he gently puts his lips on mine, their so soft, we kiss softly and I feel him start walking backwards, he sits down and pulls me to his lap, we pull away once were out of breath.

"Thank You for me my first kiss." I say as I give him another quick kiss on his cheek.

"It was your first kiss?" He asks not believing

"Well yes, in high school I didn't have many friends." I say

"Then, I'm honored to be the one that gave you your first kiss." He replies giving me another soft kiss on my lips.

"Can I touch your face Christian?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Sure." I lift my hands and they find their way to his cheeks, I stroke them with my thumbs and kiss each one

"What color is your skin?" I ask him.

"I have a light beige skin tone." I move my hands to his lips and he kisses each finger and playfully bites my index finger, making me giggle. I keep moving my hands up and I find his eyes.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Their dark grey." He says in a low voice, oh how I wish I could see them.

"I wish I could see your eyes."

"It doesn't matter, baby" He called me "baby", it makes me feel cherished, I move my hands up to his hair, touch it and it feels so soft like silk, gliding through my fingers.

"What color is your hair?" I ask him running my fingers through his hair.

"It's a dark copper color."

"You sound handsome ." I say smiling.

"Oh no Miss Steele, believe me I'm hideous" He replies chuckling, he takes me off his lap and sits me by his side, he takes me right wrist and starts stroking a scar with his thumb. I feel him tense up by my side, his breathing got heavier.

"Ana who did this to you?" He says referring to the 3 cigarette burns on my wrist.

"I have three more on my other wrist." I reply as I show him my other wrist.

"You didn't answer my question Ana. Who did this to you?" He says in a strong demanding voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as I feel tears lining my eyes.

"Please tell me, Baby." He says practically begging me and I just sigh.

"Christian, I'll tell you another day, I have a fucked up past and if I talk about it right now, I won't be able to stop with the waterworks."

Christian's P.O.V

I look at her once she tells me that she has a fucked up past, I know I shouldn't pressure her into telling me but my mind is going crazy right now thinking of what happened to her? What or who hurted her? When I looked at her cigarette scars on her wrists I saw red, three perfectly rounded circles on each wrist. They're identical to mine, i'm really tempted right now to do a background check on her, but I wouldn't like it if someone was pressuring me to open up about my past so I'll leave this conversation for another day once we know each other more.

"Okay, but promise me you'll tell me one day, and I'll tell you mine the same day too." I say mentioning to her that I have a past too.

"You have one too? You don't have to tell me until you're ready." She says with her angel voice.

"No I want us to have this relationship with no secrets, no lies, just us and our connection." I reply because it's true, I don't want anyone or anything to ruin this.

"But you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet." She says smirking, making me grin.

"Miss Steele, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask

"Of course , but can we take this slow. You're my first boyfriend." She says blushing.

"You're my first girlfriend too Miss Steele." I say and I place my hand on her cheek and start stroking it.

"What if I'm not enough Christian?" She asks worried

"What do you mean?" I ask confused

"You know, you're used to having sexual contracts with women and I'm guessing that's all you had with them right?" She asks and I think it's time to explain to her what I do.

"It's actually more than just that, I give you a set of rules which I expect you to follow and if you don't then you will get punished, add in soft limits and hard limits and you have a simple equation, which equals to a dominant and submissive contract. It's easy you just have to willingly surrender yourself to me." I explain

"Why would I do that?" She asks puzzled.

"To please me." I say simply.

"Do you expect me to do all that?" She asks upset and hangs her head down.

"No absolutely not, you're my girlfriend now, not a submissive. But I do want to do some things to explore your limits, only if you are willing too." I say carefully.

"What kind of limits?" She asks.

"Pleasure Limits, I will never hurt you Baby." I add afraid that she might want to make a run, I don't think I can stay away from her now that I've had a taste of her.

"I don't know how I feel about that Christian, I've never had sex before." She says blushing, I love it when she blushes it's so cute, I've seen other women blush around me, but it's different with Ana.

"It's okay, we'll take this slow I won't pressure you into anything alright." I say pecking her lips, and she just nods.

"I want you to swear to me that you will never say this to anyone, I don't want you to sign an NDA because I trust you, and I feel like you won't betray me." I say

"I swear to you Christian, I won't tell anyone, it's none of their business." She replies

For the rest of the night she tells me more about herself and how she got blind, she told me that her parents were killed by a car accident, she was in it and that's the way she got blind, she got adopted by a couple, but didn't say much about them. I asked her if she has seen any specialist to see if she can get her eye sight back, but she just said no because she doesn't have the money to afford it, because she works as a piano player on a diner, and they don't pay her a lot. When it was already 10:30 she said that she wanted to go home, so I took her to Elliot's apartment, kissed her goodnight in front of Elliot and Kate, they were looking at me like if I had two heads. I returned to my penthouse back smiling, glad that this night turned out better than I thought. I promise to myself to do whatever it takes to get Ana's vision back.

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO POST A CHAPTER TODAY I'VE BEEN BUSY ALL THIS WEEK SORRY.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ana's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling great, happy, excited, is this what is feels like to have a boyfriend? I know our friendship didn't last long, but the connection between us was undeniable. I sit up on my bed and stretch my arms just as I am about to get up the bed I hear Kate busting through my door.

"Ana, want to explain me what the hell happened last night?" She asks as I feel her sit down on the bed. I knew she was gonna ask sooner or later for details, but I promised Christian that I wouldn't reveal his secret, especially knowing that Kate is in the media business. It's not that I don't trust her, I just don't want Christian to doubt me.

"He just told me he has feelings for me, and I corresponded with the same feelings" I respond to her, not giving much away.

"You're not gonna tell me how he asked you or what did you guys do right?" She says and I sense a pout in her voice. "Anyways he sent with Elliot this card for you, but I can't read it because it's written in Braille" She gives me the card and I run my fingers over the little bubbles.

_Dear Anastasia, _

_I hope you had a goodnight sleep, I know I did because I dreamed about you all night. I know that we probably rushed into our relationship, but I don't care, because from the moment I saw you I knew that I wanted you to be mine. I like the fact that I can make these cards in this writing because I know that nobody else can read them besides you, and it makes this more private, more intimate. I'll be sending one of these cards every day, just so that I can make you smile, that beautiful smile that takes my breath away every time I see it. I'm gonna stop by the dinner you work at, when you finish I'll collect you because I want to go to our first date tonight, as a couple. I hope you have a wonderful day at work and I can't wait to see you. _

_Laters, Baby. – Christian Grey_

Just when I finished reading the card I start smiling like a fool from ear to ear and put the card on my chest. How can he be so sweet, he just literally made me smile and made my day.

"What does the card say Ana? You're smiling like an idiot." She tells me

"He said that he was gonna send me one of these cards everyday just to make me smile, and that today he was gonna pick me up at the diner for our first date as a couple. By the way, did you tell him where I work at?" I ask her wondering if she told him.

"No, but I did tell Elliot, maybe he told Christian." She responds" But anyways, can I dress you up for work today please? It's your first date with him tonight." She adds

"Fine, but don't over do it, I just want something casual." I say and then I feel her get up the bed and I hear a zipper upon which I'm assuming it's the bag where I have my belongings in.

"Okay Ana, I got you a short sleeve button up light blue shirt, a black vest that you also button up and some khaki jeggings, you can wear your black flats with this. Is that casual enough for you?" She asks.

"It's okay" I say while standing up from the bed. I have to admit that bed is way more comfortable than the one in our apartment, speaking of the apartment I wonder if the police found out anything. I hear Kate close the door and I start changing into my clothes, once I'm done I yell to Kate that I'm done and I hear her come back in.

"You look so gorgeous Ana, I wish I had your body. You have all of the right curves in the right places, no wonder you got Christian attention." She says

"Oh come on Kate, I think you're exaggerating" I say

"Darling, if you could only see the goddess that you are." She replies and I feel heat run through my cheeks and I know that I'm blushing, God why do I have to blush with anyone who gives me a complement.

"Do you think he really likes me Kate?" I ask her nervously.

"I don't think he likes you, I'm sure that he likes you." She says as I feel her grab my hand and kiss my forehead.

"Besides no one can resist how adorable you are, I mean you're so short what are you like 5'2?" She adds, and I honestly don't how tall I am, but if Kate says it then it must be true.

"I know Christian is very tall." I say remembering how his arms feel around me.

"Yes, Christian and Elliot are almost the same height, there about 6'0 or somewhere around there." She says.

"Well at least you won't be picking me up today you'll be able to spend more _alone _time with your beloved Elliot" I say teasing her and she just giggles.

"Now can I do your makeup please?" She asks.

"Fine but nothing to dramatic." I say

"Don't worry just mascara, eyeliner, a tinted lip balm and a little blush, you have already have perfect skin." She says and ties my long hair up in a pony tail leaving my bangs out which annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but Kate says they look good.

Kate drops me off at the diner and once I get there all of the people who work there with me are complementing on how good or pretty I look, and some even told me that today I look glowing. I didn't hear a lot of people in the diner today so that means the business was kind of slow, but it was calm and the rest of my day went by smoothly. I was playing the last song of my day when I hear a man's voice clear their throat.

"How can I help you Sir?" I ask him politely.

"HI, My name is Jack Hyde and I was just here to tell you that you play so beautiful." He says as he grabs my hand, making me feel really akward.

"Umm Thank you, ." I say as I am trying to pull my hand back, but he just holds it tighter.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime, I would really like to get to know you." He says in a low voice and just as I open the mouth to reject him I feel strong arms embrace me and pull me away from the man. I stand up and I feel Christian wrap both of his arms around my waist from behind and secures me tightly in front of his chest.

"Christian Grey, her boyfriend." Christian snarls and I can feel the anger radiating out of his body and voice.

"Christian Grey, The owner of GEH?" Jack says a little surprised but quickly shakes it off. \

"The one and only and you are?" Christian says in a low voice.

"I'm Jack Hyde the owner of Hyde Records" Jack says in a arrogant voice, obviously pleased with himself when he says that.

"We should get going, come on Baby." Christian tells me and I feel his lips on mine, but it's not just a regular kiss, it's a hot and deep kiss, almost as if he was marking his territory, telling the man in front us that I'm his. I pull away breathless and flustered with a unfamiliar wetness between my legs.

"Wait, Miss I have been watching you for some time now and I would like it if you can come over for an interview at my office." Jack tells me and I feel Christian put his arm around my waist and pull me to his side.

"No thanks." I say just wishing we could leave already, then I feel him put a card in my hand.

"Just in case you change your mind." He says in a whisper and I hear his footsteps walk away. Christian and I sit down on the piano stool and he let's out a loud sigh and he embraces me in his arms again, so I just wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight.

"Did you hear what that mother fucker said Ana, he's been watching you for some time, who knows what he had planned today. What if he wanted to rape you? God no, I'll kill him if he ever gets near you." He says worried.

"Christian calm down, you heard him say he was the owner of Hyde Records, I don't think that would be good for his reputation." I say trying to call him down and we both pull away.

"We'll talk about this later." He says dismissing the subject "Where would you like to go eat?" he asks me as we stand up, he grabs my hand and leads me outside to where his car is.

"I don't know, anywhere you want, I don't really know about restaurants" I reply.

"Alright then, do you like seafood?" He asks me, and helps me get on the car.

"Yes, especially salmon." I say giggling.

"God, I love that sound." He says kissing my cheek and then giving me a slow, sweet kiss on the lips, but it quickly turned into a hot kiss. I feel him trace my lower lip with his tongue and then biting it with his teeth, while pulling it making me moan. I open my mouth and he slips his tongue inside swirling it and rubbing it with mine, God he tastes so delicious. I pull away for air and he starts chuckling.

"Oh Miss Steele, How I love giving you kisses like that." He says

"Are we ready to go ?" I hear another man's voice and I immediately start blushing furiously. Have we been kissing in front of him all the time?

"Yes, Ana this is my security Taylor, and Taylor this is Anastasia Steele My girlfriend." Christian says To Taylor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." He says politely

"You too ." I say and I hear Christian chuckle.

"Just call him Taylor, okay" He tells me and gives me another quick kiss on the lips before sitting next to me. I hear the car engine start and we ride in a peaceful silence, I start to think about the last time I saw myself in the mirror, I wonder if I still have some of the same features that I used to have, oh Lord I would do anything just to get my eyesight back.

"Are you okay Baby?" Christian asks me as I feel him put his hand on my cheek and stroke it with his thumb, I grab his hand and kiss his palm.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking if I still look the same and that how I would do anything just to get my eyesight back. I wouldn't care if I have to wear glasses, I just wish I could see everything, my friends, myself, and you." I say

"I promise you Ana that I will help you get your eyesight back, I've already started looking on some specialist that can help you." He says "This is non-negotiable, my goal is to make you happy, and I know that you have that sadness in your heart and in your mind because you can't see. Behind that gorgeous smile I can feel your sadness." He adds.

"How can you see right through me?" I ask him feeling exposed

"I know because that's what I do too, I put on a mask just so people won't see the real me. I feel that with you I have nothing to hide I can be myself, although that control is part of my nature, If I were not in control, I wouldn't even have my company." He replies and then gives me a sweet and soft kiss that stays lingering in my lips. Just then I remember the card that he sent me in the morning.

"I want to thank you for the card that you sent me in the morning, it was so sweet and so unique. Nobody has ever done anything like that to me, it makes me feel special, and just like you said in the card you did make me smile and you made my day." I say blushing.

'Your very welcome Miss Steele, I plan on sending one of those cards every day when were not together." He responds and I feel him run his thumb on my bottom lip, what does he mean when were not together? Instead of breaking my head I just decide to ask him.

"What do you mean when were not together?" I ask him

"Well, once we learn more and get to know each other more, I would like you to stay at my place over night sometime, but only when you're ready. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He says, well at least he's not saying now, once we get to know each other more.

"Oh okay." I say and I feel the car stop.

"Were here." Christian says helping me get out of the car. We walk in hand by hand at the restaurant.

"Good Evening , we have a table waiting for you, please follow me." I hear the host say.

We get seated and I hear the host say that he'll send a waitress to come attend us.

"What would you like to eat?" Christian asks me

"The same thing that you're having, do you know where the restroom is, I really need to go."

"I'll tell a waitress to take you." He says and I hear him call over a waitress and he tells her to escort me to the restroom and to wait for me outside, I feel a woman's hand take my hand and walk me inside the restrooms.

"Miss the chef is calling me in the Kitchen, is it alright if I leave you here?" I hear her ask me

"Of course you may leave." I say giving her a smile, I close the door of the stall, pull my pants down and let go, if I didn't come soon my bladder would of exploded. I hear the door open again, must be the waitress again. I finish up and pull my pants back up I open the door and look for the sink, I swear I should have brought my white cane but I left it on the table. I feel someone pull me and turn on the sink.

"It's right in front of you Darling." I hear a familiar voice say "I can't believe Christian downgraded so low, I mean with you a blind girl." She says laughing, then I recognize her voice, she's the woman who thought I was Christian's submissive.

"Excuse me? You have no right to insult me, and have no right to question mine and Christian's relationship." I respond back with a bitter tone in my voice.

"Oh and you think that Christian's gonna have the patience to be around you, he doesn't need you. You will only slow things down in his life, you're just going to be a burden. He needs a submissive who will listen to his every command, a submissive who can pleasure him in everything, He needs control something that you can't give him, you're not enough. You don't know him like I do and I know what's best for him." She says, I was about to open my mouth to answer back when I hear the door slam open.

"What the Fuck is your problem Elena?"

**HEY GUYS HOW YOU BEEN? I HOPE WELL, I WANTED TO ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION, ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GO SEE THE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY MOVIE? ANSWER IT IN THE REVIEW PLEASE, I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, PROBABLY BECAUSE I WAS DRINKING A HOT CHOCOLATE LOL. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. **


	9. Chapter 9

Christian's P.O.V

"What the fuck is your problem Elena?!" I say as I'm shout at her, I can't believe she is still trying to control my life, this bitch is getting on my fucking nerves.

"I'm just telling her the truth Dear, you need a submissive who can give you total control, what control can this little gold-digger give you?" She says innocently, I swear if I wasn't a man I would probably already be beating the shit out of her.

"She's not my submissive, she never fucking will, she's my girlfriend I would appreciate it if you would stay the fuck out my life, or I will have to make drastic decisions" I hiss trough my teeth, I make my way to Ana and pull her in my arms, she tippy-toes and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Don't listen to anything this stupid bitch says." I whisper in her ear and kissing her earlobe, I feel her nod her head yes.

"This is my last warning Elena, stay away from Ana." I say glaring at her, we walk out of the restroom, leaving Elena

"Are we not going to eat here anymore?" I hear Ana ask me in a whisper, I know that I must scare the shit out of her when I scream because I see her pale every time I shout.

"No, were going to Escala is that okay with you?" I ask her and I see the waitress that escorted Ana pass by. "Wait here" I tell her, then I make my way to the where the waitress is.

"You! I told you to escort her to the restroom, not to leave her there alone." I growl and she turns pale

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but they needed my service." She says trying to defend herself.

"I don't give a fuck if they needed you, you were receiving my orders and I expect you and all the staff in this restaurant to do as they are told, or all of you will be finding yourselves on your ass in the street. Do I make myself clear?" I say, while glaring at her and she just looks down and nods.

"Yes, Mr. Grey" I hear her say and watch her leave, when I turn around I don't see Ana around. My heart immediately starts pumping fast as I look around and see her nowhere. I walk outside and see her talking to Taylor, I let out a breath of relief and I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, at first she jumps, but then relaxes in my arms. I hear Taylor clear his throat.

"Sir, I found her near the entrance door, so I took the liberty of bringing her here." Taylor says, with a straight face

"Next time send me a text. Take us to Escala." I say and he gets inside the SUV, I look at her wrists and notice her cigarette scars, 3 perfectly rounded scars on each wrist, they look just like mine. I need to find a way to tell me what happened to her. Our ride is silent, until she asks me a question I didn't want to answer.

"Christian, Who is Elena and What is she to you?" She says in a serious toned voice, then suddenly am idea hits me.

"Let's make a deal, I'll tell you who she is, and you tell me who burned you with cigarettes." I offer her

"Let me think about it, I'll tell you when we arrive at Escala." She says, I really hope she says yes, because I want to kill the son of a bitch who did that to her. Once we get to Escala I take her straight to my office, and we sit down on the soft white leather couch.

"I accept you offer." She says.

"Elena Lincoln is the women who introduced me to BDSM when I was fifteen, she is a business partner of a chain of salons that I own and she is a family friend especially my mom's" I say and I study her face expression, she looks confused.

"Hold up, your mom's friend introduced you to BDSM when you were fifteen? That women is a fucking pedophile Christian! How old is she like 50?" She says in horror

"She helped me at the time Anastasia, I was an out of control teenager. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I am right now." I explain to her, but she just shakes her head in disappointment. "Now it's my turn, what happened to your wrists?" I say as I take hold of both of her wrists and stroke the scars with my thumbs.

"I was adopted when I was 12 and I lived with my adopted parents until I turned 18." She stops for a minute and takes a deep breath, I can see tears rimming her eyes. "Each year on my birthday, my adoptive father would burn me with a cigarette, he used to say that it was to remind me of how many years they have been in charge of me." When she finishes saying the last sentence she breaks down crying, I pull her in my lap and hold her tight. She was adopted when she was 12 and left when she was 18, of course each scar means a year and she lived 6 years with those motherfuckers. Who knows what else they did to her in those years. I'm going to kill them, but first I'm going to torture them until they beg me to kill them. Ana continues to sob in my neck and I stroke her back trying to calm her down, I need her to tell me their names.

"Baby, what are their names?" I ask her softly she lifts her head and I see her beautiful blue eyes red and puffed up. I grasp her chin and kiss her lips softly, her lips are so soft when she cries.

"They were Eric and Angie Waddell, they treated me like shit, I don't know what I did to them to make them hate me so much?" She says and sniffs, wait a minute she said Eric Waddell? When I asked Welch for information of the robbery he told me that they were sent by a guy named Eric Waddell.

"That guy sent those men to rob Kate's apartment." I say to her and she gasps. "That's it there are too many dangers and risks for you Ana, I'm putting security on you, I won't be able to stay calm if you don't have security on you." I tell her and kiss her forehead

"You will do no such thing Christian, you'll be spending too much money on me." She responds and I snort.

"Anastasia I don't care about the money, I just want you safe baby. First of all, you have Eric who robbed Kate's apartment, second there's Jack Hyde who's been watching you for some time thinking god knows what, and lastly because it won't take long for the paparazzi to find out that you are my girlfriend. I just want to protect you from everything that can hurt you." I say to her and embrace her tight.

"You are so sweet Christian, I feel so cherished with you. I want to meet him or her first though, I want to speak to the person who is going to be following me all day." She says and she puts her arms around my neck.

"Are you hungry, we didn't eat at the restaurant," I say

"Yes, I'm hungry I didn't have lunch today" She replies

"You need to eat Anastasia, you're already so tiny I don't want you fading away in front of me. What do you want to eat, I can tell Gail to make fix us something?" I ask her.

"I want a chicken cutlet sandwich, I hope she doesn't mind." She says blushing, she's so innocent and it's one of her features that beguiles me. I'm attracted to her like a moth attracted to a flame. I lift her off my lap and stand up, we walk to the dining room.

"Christian can you show me your piano?" She asks me giving me a shy smile. Yes, I'll asks her to play something for me.

"Of course, can you play something for me?" I ask her, she smiles and nods, I sit her down on the piano stool and she instantly starts playing. I watch her fascinated as she plays the piano, I can listen and watch her all day. The song that she's playing is by Phillip Wesley "Far and Away" it's an intense, but beautiful song, it sounds almost as if something tragic happened. Once she finishes the song I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. Gail passes by and I tell her to make us chicken cutlet sandwiches, she smiles and nods.

"I wonder when are me and Kate gonna go back to our apartment." She says as I sit down on the stool next to her.

"You don't like living with Elliot?" I ask her chuckling.

"It's just that when they're you know, I can hear them and it's a bit uncomfortable, they do it every night" She says as a beet-red color spreads over the apples of her cheeks.

"Elliot is the biggest Man-Whore in Seattle, I'm not surprised. It must be really uncomfortable, you know you can stay here anytime you want." I say

"I don't want to be a burden Christian"

"You won't, in fact I'd love to have your company here" I say

"The atmosphere in this place feels lonely and cold, have you ever considered having a dog or cat?" she asks giggling, a cat or a dog, I never considered that because pets need love and affection. Two things I can't give, but maybe with Ana I can have a dog it can even help her.

"No, but how would you feel if I get you a guide dog?" As soon as I finish the sentence er face lights up like a child during Christmas.

"You would do that for me?! Oh Thank You Christian." She says and she throws her arms around me enfolding me in her embrace, it feels so good to have her in my arms it's like she was made for me. I pull back and caress her cheek.

"I'll give you anything you want Ana, your wish is my command." I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles

"I just want you to want me, and I don't want you to let me go" she says in a whisper and that sure made my heart skip a beat

"I do want you and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, Baby." I say and I cup her face with my hands and give her a soft kiss

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Grey, but your food is ready" Gail says and I see her standing on the doorway.

"Thank You Gail, we'll be there in a minute." I reply

"Thank You for making us dinner Mrs. Jones" I hear Ana say

"It was my pleasure Ms. Steele" Gail responds smiling warmly at her, we stand up and I grab Ana's hand and we make our way to the kitchen. Once we get there our food is already plated neatly. Our sandwiches look delicious with a side of potato wedges. Through all the meal Ana kept saying how delicious Gail cooked, she said that if she ever gets her eye sight back, she's going to learn how to cook like a five star chef. That reminds me that I have a list of doctors in my office that I need to go pick up, but I'll take a look at that tomorrow. Once we finish eating we go to the living room and talk for a while, with a little kisses here and there, until it's late and she has to leave. I would of told her to stay, but it's too soon. So, I take her to Elliot's apartment an kiss her good night, I think back to what happened in the restaurant so I decide to call Elena.

"Christian, I knew you'd call sooner or later." She purrs

"I'm calling because I want to tell you that I meant what I said at the restaurant" I hiss

"Oh Christian, what has that little girl done to you? What does she do that a submissive can't?" She says in disappointment

"That's the thing I don't want her as a submissive, I want her as my girlfriend?" I say getting frustrated, this women doesn't get the point.

"You and I were not made for Love, Christian" I hear her say through her teeth

"Well I'm seriously doubting that" I say and I hang up, sighing. She calls back, but I ignore the calls. She's the last person I want to talk to.

Could I be capable of loving Anastasia? I only knew I had a heart because of the feelings I'm developing for her. But I will try only for her, even if it takes changing who I am, I'll fight anything and anyone who gets in our way. Elena only stresses my day out, yes she helped me before, but she is really crossing the line. I head back to Escala thinking about Ana, how she must feel without seeing light, only seeing darkness. She probably has trouble trusting people because she can't observe them, I don't blame her, if it was me blind I wouldn't even get out of my apartment, yet she even has a job, she makes her own money. Can this woman enthrall me even more? I know that if Anastasia falls in love with me it won't be because of my looks, it won't be because of my wealth, it will be because of who I am. When I get home I go to my office and call Taylor, I hear him come in my office.

"How may I help you Sir?" He asks

"I want you to get a CPO for Ana, the best you have, I want her safe and sound." I say and he just nods his head "Anyone you know who I can trust to keep my girlfriend safe?" I add

"Yes Sir, I have Luke Sawyer he is one my men that I trust most." He replies

"Very well, I want to meet him bring him tomorrow to my office I want to give him specific orders" I tell him.

"Will that be all Sir?"

"Yes Taylor, you may leave"

I finish with some paper work because I'm not tired I don't sleep much because of my nightmares but lately I have been sleeping well and I think it's because of Anastasia, she even helps me in my sleep. I wish I can sleep with her, the idea of holding her in my arms all night is very appealing. But I know she's not ready, she's never slept with a man and I've never slept with a woman it will be a first for both of us. She's just so beautiful, she's like everything rolled into one and I think it is safe to say that Anastasia Steele has me completely smitten.

**HEY GUYS I HAVEN'T POSTED BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I WAS SICK A FEW DAYS BACK, OH MY GOD I WAS SO SCARED IF I HAD CAUGHT EBOLA BUT IT WAS JUST A NORMAL COLD, THANK GOD. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **


End file.
